<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's spend the night together by makeminelime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802286">let's spend the night together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeminelime/pseuds/makeminelime'>makeminelime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, donghun being soft for junhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeminelime/pseuds/makeminelime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dongjun get drunk, bet, and have sex. that's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's spend the night together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dongjun needs more smut and this was my attempt as I haven't written smut in forever ^^'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The table in the living room is pushed off to the side and Donghun lays out everything in front of them.</p><p>It’s bottles of soju, cans of beer, and snacks. With the end of album promotions, it’s just what they need to unwind and celebrate. It would be better if the other members could join too, but Byeongkwan and Sehyoon are both back at their parents and Yuchan is out with the crew for the drama. So, it’s just only him and Junhee tonight. Donghun doesn’t mind that at all. All they have to do is wait for their delivery of fried chicken and it’s on. </p><p>Promotions for the album seem like they went by in a snap. Donghun remembers the first comeback performance like it was yesterday. All the sweat, strained muscles and sleepless nights were worth being on stage and meeting the fans again. </p><p>He sits on the floor and Junhee comes bounding in, hands full of two plastic bags. Donghun smells the spices of the chicken before Junhee even gets a chance to tell him their food came. His stomach rumbles and he’s most likely drooling on the floor. </p><p>Junhee plops the food down on the floor with a big smile. “Dinner is served,” he says and he takes a seat across from Donghun, crossing his legs. He’s in his sweatpants and a soft t-shirt, looking so casual and soft just like how their fans love to see him. Junhee is cute like this, like he’s perfect to squish and cuddle.</p><p>He grabs a bottle of beer and pops it open and Junhee reaches for the soju and a shot glass. Going hard already, it seems. Donghun just grins and holds his drink out for a toast. Junhee smiles.</p><p>Let the fun begin.</p><p>The soju burns Junhee’s throat. It’s strong but nothing he can’t handle. </p><p>He’s also been waiting for it, for when he can just unwind and not have to worry about practice or schedules for a bit; they’ve <i>all</i> been waiting for it. He hits another shot of soju, setting his shot glass down as he grabs his chopsticks. The chicken is as greasy and hot as he likes it.</p><p>“You got extra sauce, too?” Donghun asks him around a mouthful of chicken.</p><p>“Of course I did. This is me you’re talking to.” <i>The best leader ever.</i></p><p>“The kids have no idea what they’re missing,” Donghun says, happily grabbing one of the extra sauces. Chili, his favorite.</p><p>“It’s been a while since we’ve hung out, right? Just the two of us. My heart feels full.”</p><p>“You’re making me blush,” Donghun snorts. </p><p>Junhee shrugs with a laugh. “You love me, don’t deny it.”</p><p>When Donghun hears those words, his belly fills with butterflies, like Junhee is able to see right through him. Yes. He does indeed love Park Junhee, is absolutely and undeniably in love with his loud self and his stupid beautiful smile and his voice. He’s fallen hard for their leader and Junhee knows it. That’s why they’ve been together since their pre-debut days, transitioning to boyfriends naturally. </p><p>Soon he beer starts to soften the edges.</p><p>Blood is thrumming under his skin, the buzz making him loose and relaxed. Junhee’s going on about their next comeback but all Donghun focuses on is the pink of his lips, his tongue lapping up soju. Junhee hasn’t washed his makeup off yet from his personal schedule in the morning so the glitter eyeshadow on his lids sparkles under the light of their living room. </p><p>Junhee’s so, so <i>pretty</i> - distractingly so.</p><p>Donghun breaks his gaze away when Junhee nudges his foot. “Hmm?” He questions, trying to act normal like he wasn’t just thinking about biting and sucking on Junhee’s lips. Junhee grins at him like he knows what’s going through his head. </p><p>“I asked, are you drunk yet?”</p><p>“Not yet,” he says. </p><p>“Well, we’re going to have to change that.” Junhee reaches to hand him a shot glass and fills it with soju before filling his own for another shot. “Let’s make a bet.”</p><p>Donghun sets his beer off to the side and accepts the shot, throwing it back in one hit. It’s an addictive sting down his throat, hot and strong. Donghun swallows and holds his glass out for another. He can’t back down from a challenge. “Okay, what are we betting?”</p><p>Junhee smiles, all too eager. “Position.”</p><p>Donghun blinks. Junhee is unwavering across from him, waiting for his answer. Like he’s confident that he will win tonight but Donghun knows - Park Junhee can’t hold his alcohol. This will definitely be interesting, so. Donghun bites. </p><p>“Winner gets to choose the position <i>and</i> where,” he offers.</p><p>Junhee thinks for a second and then his pretty face breaks out in a grin. Filthy Devil. “Deal.” </p><p>With each shot he takes, each shot Junhee takes, the warm, fuzzy feeling creeps up into his head. His mind is swimming. Across from him, Junhee stretches lazily. His shirt rides, flashing Donghun a strip of skin. It looks so smooth and soft. Junhee’s picking at the last few bites of chicken. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are a little bit dazed looking.</p><p>It’s a good look on him and Donghun wants nothing more than for Junhee to sit in his lap so he can run his hands across all that soft skin, to feel the shudders that wrack his body with every touch. </p><p>“Fuck,” he hears Junhee mumble. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Junhee giggles, <i>full on</i> giggles and it makes Donghun’s belly clench. “I can’t open this,” Junhee tells him, pointing to an unopened can of beer. </p><p>Donghun stifles a laugh. “You’re drunk as fuck, Junhee. Here, let me open it for you, baby.” The warm, molasses feeling fills his body again. He’s languid, loose. Tongue teasing as he reaches his arm out for the bottle. </p><p>“Hey, Lee Donghun, you’re the drunk one here,” Junhee snorts. As he hands Donghun the beer bottle, he throws his head back and empties the last of his shot, groaning. “Fuck, that’s strong.” Donghun notices the red tips of Junhee’s ears. He’s always embarrassed at this pet name. Junhee blinks his big eyes at Donghun. Donghun shifts in his spot, feeling strangely turned on. </p><p>“What? What’swrong?” Donghun asks but his words slur together. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth. And dry. He could use some water. </p><p>“I’m fucking drunk.”</p><p>“Oh, is that forfeiting, Park Junhee?”</p><p>“I think I need to pee too.”</p><p>“You think?” Donghun laughs.</p><p>“I can’t even see straight right now,” Junhee says, blinking again. </p><p>“You want me to help you take a piss? I’ll do it, yaknow. It’s nothing I haven’t already seen.”</p><p>“You, really!” Junhee flushes to the tips of his ears. </p><p>"How many fingers am I holding up?" Donghun asks. He holds out his index and middle finger between them. </p><p>Junhee squints. "Four." He leans back on his hands and knocks over one of the beer bottles, giggling to himself. </p><p>But Donghun’s got another trick up his sleeve if he wants Junhee to admit defeat and let him do whatever he wants with him. Park Junhee is loud and outgoing but it’s no secret that he actually loves it, <i>needs</i> it, when Donghun is able to shut him up with just a couple of deep kisses and heavy touches. </p><p>“Junhee,” Donghun calls out but he uses the husky voice he saves for their covers. “Come here.” He pats his lap invitingly.</p><p>Junhee heads over to Donghun and plops himself down in Donghun’s lap, Donghun’s hands coming up automatically to steady him. Junhee wraps his arms around his neck. His heartbeat is loud in his ears. He shifts up higher in Donghun’s lap. Their lower halves press in close to each other and Junhee hears Donghun’s sharp breath. Donghun’s already been sporting a semi since Junhee’s tongue action but it’s more prominent now that he has Junhee in his lap. His body is lean but soft, and so, so warm. Donghun does a quick touch, running his hand across the small of Junhee’s back and rubbing the skin there. </p><p>Junhee sighs, rocking his hips. Donghun bites back a moan as he moves more, slipping his hand under the front of Junhee’s top, feeling his defined stomach. Junhee shudders in his hold and lets out another pleased sigh. </p><p>“Do you give up?” Donghun asks him. </p><p>“That’s playing dirty.”</p><p>Smiling, Donghun drops another kiss to Junhee’s lips. It’s soft and sweet, making Junhee’s heart hammer in his chest. Donghun pulls back, “You choose then, what position,” he says. He can’t help it, letting Junhee end up picking the position he wants. He’s such a softie for the boy he’s holding his lap. “But, we’ll do it right here.”</p><p>“Here? What if the others come back?”</p><p>“It’s too early for them. They won’t be back until midnight, at least.”</p><p>Junhee flushes, fingers fidgeting with the hem of Donghun’s shirt. It’s interesting, Donghun thinks. The contrast between Junhee on-stage and off-stage. Sure, he’s noisy but he also blushes easily and gets shy. He’s loud but he also loves to pull back and let Donghun take care of him. Throw alcohol in that mix and Junhee is compliant and eager all in one. </p><p>It makes Donghun’s knees weak.</p><p>“Okay,” Junhee eventually agrees, mumbling his next words. “Doggy style.”</p><p>Oh, a favorite.</p><p>Donghun nods and slips his hand further up. His fingers catch on Junhee’s nipple, pulling out a soft gasp from Junhee. Donghun swallows down the lump in his throat and gently runs his thumb over his nipple again. </p><p>Junhee bucks in Donghun’s lap. “<i>Fuck,</i>” he moans. His cheeks flush. </p><p>“So pretty, Junhee,” Donghun mutters by Junhee’s ear. </p><p>Donghun’s voice is low and thick like molasses. It makes Junhee moan. He doesn’t get a chance to compose himself when Donghun drops a kiss to the side of his neck. Junhee’s fingers grip onto Donghun’s shoulders. Donghun’s lips are scorching on his skin, he’s almost dizzy with the heat. Donghun kisses at his skin, from his neck down to his collarbone and chest. He swipes his tongue over his nipple and Junhee shudders again. </p><p>“<i>Ah,</i>” he moans. His hands move to Donghun’s hair, the pretty blonde strands soft between his fingers. </p><p>Donghun chuckles and swipes his tongue over Junhee’s nipple. When Junhee presses against him with another moan, he’s hard. Donghun pulls back. He needs to calm the fuck down. He isn’t going to be able to handle much more with Junhee hard and panting, flushed with arousal, in his lap. </p><p>“I need a second,” he says against Junhee’s neck. Donghun takes a breath, eyes squeezed shut so hard, colors dance around in his vision. He’s going to have a killer headache tomorrow.</p><p>Junhee pauses. His hands are still in Donghun’s hair. Looks like he’s going to have to touch up his roots again soon. Junhee breathes slowly, feeling Donghun’s hands on the small of his back. It’s embarrassing how easily he can come apart from just a few of Donghun’s touches. It’s been too long since they weren’t flying back and forth between schedules, too long when they wouldn’t just fall into bed, dead tired from practice, and finally, now that it is just the two of them, the anticipation, the alcohol fueling his blood, is making it hard to breathe. </p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>“So bossy,” Donghun teases but there’s no bite behind his words, not when he’s already cupping the side of Junhee’s face softly and leaning forward. </p><p>Junhee holds Donghun’s wrist lightly and they meet in a kiss. It’s soft, just a quick press together, but Donghun soon presses on for more, running his tongue along Junhee’s lip, Junhee moaning. Donghun nips and sucks at his lips more. He tastes like soju, sharp and bitter. He swipes his tongue against Junhee’s, groaning. </p><p>Once he pulls back, he holds Junhee by the waist and leans in to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking at it gently. Junhee whines, squirming around on his lap and his small hands gripping his shoulders. </p><p>“Donghunnie, <i>fuck</i>,” he moans. </p><p>Donghun sucks until it perks up and then licks at it some more. Junhee softens in his hold but that doesn’t mean he’s submissive. Donghun nearly bites down on Junhee when he feels his hand inside his pants. Junhee traces his bulge with a finger, to find Donghun is already wet and sticky inside his briefs. He gives the tip a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“<i>More</i>, Junhee,” Donghun rasps, voice already so broken over the briefest touch. Junhee isn’t the only one who’s been desperately waiting for this exact moment. </p><p>Junhee gives a little whine, so turned on already. He’s hard and he needs relief badly but because he’s so completely taken with the older boy and wants to do everything he can to please him, Junhee wraps his hand around Donghun and first gives him a stroke. It draws a low, deep moan from Donghun that makes Junhee’s dick drip thickly with precum. He could get off to Donghun’s voice alone. </p><p>He’ll do that next time, when he’s not drunk off his ass and when neither of them are horny enough to do it on their living room floor, where he’ll be able to take his time and let himself drown in Donghun’s husky tone and raspy voice while giving himself a good jacking. </p><p>Impatient, Junhee pushes the waistband of his own sweatpants down and takes both of them in hand, stroking. Donghun gasps into his neck and it only prompts Junhee to do more, playing with the head of their cocks as he grinds his hips. It’s slick and hot. Junhee gives himself a gentle squeeze, moaning out Donghun’s name. His mind is thick with the haze of alcohol and Donghun’s tongue on his skin.</p><p>“Junhee, babe,” Donghun starts as he kisses the side of Junhee’s neck. “I want to fuck you. I can’t wait anymore.”</p><p>Donghun is never one to sugarcoat his words. </p><p>Junhee’s ears burn but he’s about done with foreplay as much as Donghun is, even though it’s always appreciated. He laughs and nods, hauling Donghun in for a deep kiss as he’s placed on his back, his legs curling around Donghun’s hips. The hard floor digs into his back. Junhee makes a face and Donghun catches it. </p><p>Chuckling, he grabs one of the pillows from the sofa nearby. “Doggy style, remember?” He teases. Junhee shuffles to his knees and grabs the pillow, laying on top of it, as his heart pounds in his chest from excitement. He feels the heat of Donghun behind him, pressed in close. “We need lube,” Donghun tells him. Donghun runs his hand under the front of Junhee’s shirt, lips touching the back of his neck. “Condom?”</p><p>Junhee shakes his head. “Just grab the lube. Hurry, <i>hyung</i>.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Donghun’s cock twitches. Junhee only uses hyung when he really means something and right now, Donghun’s thinking Junhee means “hurry and grab the damn lube so you can fuck me already” and Donghun can’t deny Park Junhee anything he wants. Donghun strips Junhee of his pants in seconds and has him on his knees, pillow under his chin before he practically runs into the bedroom, on a mission.</p><p>Junhee’s naked from the waist down. It’s oddly nerve wracking waiting in that position, his ass up in the air, on his knees. The members could come walking in any second and Junhee stays alert, nervous and unsettled. The cold hits the bare skin of his ass making him shiver. </p><p>Donghun finally comes padding back into the living room and Junhee breathes a sigh of relief. The warmth of his body is back behind him. Donghun settles on his knees behind Junhee, bottle of lube in hand. He starts off by running a hand on the small of Junhee’s back. It’s a sure way to get the younger boy to relax and as expected, Junhee melts into his touch, leaning his chin forward on his pillow as he sighs happily.</p><p>“You look so pretty, Junhee,” Donghun croons by his ear. “You’re gonna look so pretty spread out on my dick.”</p><p>The back of Junhee’s neck burns. He backs bite a moan, whining as Donghun’s voice washes all over him. Donghun kisses the back of his neck sweetly. Junhee’s heart skips at the action. God, if Donghun could see his stupid blushing face right now, he’d probably never hear the end of it, how he loves the older boy calling him pretty, kissing him sweetly and being taken care of. The sound of the cap clicking open breaks him out of his wonderful daydream. </p><p>Donghun uncaps the bottle of lube and coats his fingers generously. He never forgets the fact that Junhee likes it wet, enough so that lube drips down his thighs and all over his skin. With a good amount of lube, Donghun sets the bottle off to the side, and steadies himself behind Junhee, one hand lightly on his hip. </p><p>No matter how many times they’ve done this, Donghun’s promised to never rush it. It’s happened in the past, when they were just nervous and unsure, fumbling around and hidden in the darkness of their rooms, and it didn’t go over so well. </p><p>Since then, even if Junhee pleads in that choked up voice of his, Donghun won’t rush it. He’s too much in love with Junhee anyway to do so. </p><p>Maybe there’s a part of Donghun that likes to tease Junhee too because his reactions are cute. </p><p>Relaxing into the pillow, Junhee feels Donghun’s slicked fingers inside him. Donghun has bigger hands, thicker fingers and Junhee’s can’t help but moan how good it feels as Donghun curls his fingers and presses around inside of him. Junhee bites into the pillow, thighs shaking. </p><p>“You okay, gorgeous?” Donghun asks, voice soft behind him. Junhee gives him a cute little gasp as he curls his fingers again. “You’re so cute, makes me want to just put you on your knees like this all the time to hear those pretty sounds you make.”</p><p>“You’re a pervert, really!” Junhee scolds, embarrassed. </p><p>Donghun just smiles, heart full and the pit of his stomach hot. Junhee is starting to feel more relaxed so he slips in another finger. </p><p>Now, Junhee is breaking out a fine layer of sweat. Donghun’s fingers are deep inside of him and he’s trying so hard not to just give in and fall off the edge into a mind-numbing orgasm because he wants Donghun to fuck him, to hold him down and fuck into him until their knees are red and angry from the floor, until he’s crying and coming messily all over himself. He wraps a hand around his cock, thoughts going crazy. </p><p>“Hmm, what are you thinking about?”</p><p>Donghun pumps his fingers inside and Junhee strokes himself harder. He’s about to blow if they don’t get fucking soon. “Donghunnie, just-.” Tongue tied from all the feelings and sensations flooding him at once, Junhee whines pathetically. His dick leaks all over his fingers and the slide is slick and smooth. “Fuck, just fuck me already, I can’t-.”</p><p>“Shh, shh, baby. I’ve got you.” Donghun soothes Junhee with a soft kiss to the back of his neck and then slips his fingers out, <i>finally</i>. Junhee moans quietly and braces himself on his knees, getting ready. He spreads his legs apart. They’ll probably be aching tomorrow, Donghun thinks. His own, too. </p><p>He’s feeling it just as much as Junhee. He only pulls his pants down far enough so they won’t get in the way and lubes himself up before settling behind Junhee. Running his hand over the swell of Junhee’s ass, he holds Junhee by his hip, lining up. Junhee is squirming around, impatient. Before Donghun slips into Junhee, he teasingly rubs the head of his cock around his hole, making it slick and wet. He only pushes the head through. </p><p>Junhee bites into the pillow, eyes rolling back when Donghun puts just the head of his cock in. There’s pressure, stretching, heat. Donghun’s cock is nice and wet. He pulls out, with Junhee whining, and then eases back into him. Donghun does this once, twice, three times - until Junhee is in tears and pleading for him to go faster. He can’t take it anymore. </p><p>Donghun finally takes mercy on him.</p><p>With both hands on Junhee’s hips, holding him steady, Donghun slides into him, going until they are pressed in close together. Junhee’s moaning underneath him but Donghun is already gone straight to heaven from the heat clenching around him. It’s been too long and he doesn’t think either of them will last long. </p><p>Donghun groans, digging his fingers in Junhee’s hips as he starts fucking into him. “Junhee, Junhee, you’re so perfect, fuck.” He pulls back and pushes inside. Donghun sets up a steady rhythm but it has moans falling from Junhee’s mouth like they’re the only thing he knows. He meets Donghun’s thrusts, pushing his ass back against him. Their thighs slap together. The lewd sound makes Junhee’s ears burn. If anyone was close enough outside to the door, there’s no hiding what is going on between them. </p><p>Junhee could care less though. Donghun fucking into him is all he is thinking about.</p><p>Donghun’s cock pumping into him, the way his fingers dig into his hips, Donghun and his deep moans. Junhee wraps a hand around himself, jacking to the rhythm Donghun has set.</p><p>“My pretty Junhee, are you feeling good?” </p><p>Like he needs to ask. Junhee appreciates it and Donghun is always considerate, but he can barely think right now, much less <i>say</i> anything. Junhee jerks himself as Donghun fucks perfectly into him with strong snaps of his hips. He digs his knees into the floor. “Yes, <i>yes</i>, more,” Junhee pleads. </p><p>“Hmm, wanna see you come, all over yourself, Junhee. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>“Yes, yes!” Junhee sobs, pulling at his dick. He drips precum all over his fingers. Whatever Donghun wants. </p><p>Donghun chuckles, “That’s my good boy, yeah?”</p><p>Without the condom, Junhee feels all of Donghun - when he fucks into him hard, when he slowly slides out of him, the stretch around Donghun’s dick. The ache in Junhee’s belly winds itself tighter. “Donghunnie,” Junhee moans breathily. “It’s so good. So, so good.” Junhee bites down in tears when Donghun wraps his hand around his hand already on his dick, helping him get off. </p><p>It’s this moment, when Junhee is less self conscious and just focused on his pleasure and getting himself off, that makes Donghun’s heart swell. When Junhee isn’t worried about how he looks or sounds, just enjoying a good fucking. </p><p>Donghun kisses Junhee on the shoulder. He fucks into him, giving gentle pulls on Junhee’s dick and making him moan beautifully. He feels sweat drip down the side of his temple. His knees ache and Junhee’s probably gonna have some marks himself. With each pass of their fists on Junhee’s dick, Donghun brings them closer and closer to that edge. He runs his fingers over Junhee’s nipple. </p><p>Junhee can’t help the noises spilling from his mouth. He’s so, so close and he just needs that knot in his belly to unravel. Donghun’s breaths are coming out like pants now, fast and harsh, and Junhee is sure that they’re winding down to the end here. He stretches out and leans back so Donghun can sink his teeth into his neck and suck. A dark mark decorates his skin beautifully. Junhee runs his fingers through Donghun’s hair, pulling him up for a kiss. Donghun obliges sweetly. </p><p>“Are you close?”</p><p>Nodding, Junhee grabs onto Donghun. He’s going to need something to ground him because Donghun’s fucking into him, into the same spot again and again, and that knot in Junhee’s belly is about to unravel itself and he’s going to fall headfirst over the edge into a strong orgasm. </p><p>“Hunnie- fuck- gonna come, gonna come…” Junhee gasps, fist sliding over his cock. </p><p>“Come for me, Junhee, you’ll look so pretty.”</p><p>Junhee freezes as his orgasm slams into him and pushes him, tumbling, over the edge. Junhee comes with Donghun’s name on his lips, body shuddering, thighs trembling, as he cries and collapses onto his chest. Donghun fucks him through it, all while touching him and whispering sweet words in his ear. Junhee thinks he blacked for a minute because when he comes to, Donghun grips his hips and with the last few thrusts he can manage, comes inside of him, groaning tiredly. </p><p>Junhee’s thighs are wet and sticky. Donghun stays inside of him for what seems like forever. He drops kisses all over his shoulder, back, cutely nuzzling into him. Junhee sighs, content. Donghun’s gone and literally fucked his brains out. His brain is fried. He can’t think and it all feels fuzzy. Alcohol and beer don’t mix very well. </p><p>“I can’t feel my legs,” Junhee sniffles softly, voice cracked. </p><p>“Here, let’s get you more comfortable.” Donghun pulls out of Junhee slowly, groaning when Junhee’s body relaxes around him. With nothing else in reach but the thin paper napkins from their take-out, Donghun uses them to wipe Junhee as best he can. A shower will definitely be needed.</p><p>Donghun wipes Junhee’s thighs, smiling softly when Junhee flushes and complains softly that he’s perfectly capable of cleaning himself. When he’s done, he lays Junhee back on the pillow. He’s ready to clean up their mess when Junhee opens his arms with a shy smile. </p><p>He wants cuddles. </p><p>Smiling, Donghun throws himself on top of his boyfriend and covers his pink cheeks with kisses. Donghun reaches up and wipes the corner of Junhee’s eyes. He cried again. His lashes are wet with unshed tears and he has a dreamy, faraway look on his face with puffy, red lips. He looks thoroughly fucked out. </p><p>“Well, I don’t think either of us are drunk anymore,” Junhee says. “I think you fucked everything out of me.”</p><p>“Sounded like you were enjoying it.”</p><p>“Stop,” Junhee says, threatening to roll away from Donghun. Laughing, Donghun reaches out to grab him again, wrapping his arms around him as the big spoon. Junhee settles against his chest. Their legs tangle together. “We need a shower. And water.”</p><p>“Mm, in a second. I still want to cuddle you.”</p><p>Donghun falls silent after that. His soft breathing hits the back of Junhee’s neck. “Are you asleep on me?” Junhee whispers, his hand wandering back to grab a hold of Donghun.</p><p>“No,” Donghun mutters. He tightens his hold. He’s just enjoying laying with Junhee in the afterglow for the moment, to enjoy their warmth from his boyfriend. Donghun reaches for Junhee’s hand and laces their fingers together.</p><p>“Softie,” Junhee teases him lightly. “I’m sticky though.”</p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>“That’s why we should go shower, Donghunnie.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Donghun sighs. The warmth disappears as soon as Junhee sits up and pulls him along. </p><p>“You can cuddle me more in bed.”</p><p>“Just cuddle?”</p><p>Junhee sputters, “Unbelievable,” but he’s grinning. “What’d you have in mind?”</p><p>Donghun grins, making a show of licking his lip. “Let me eat you out.” That piques Junhee’s interest if the look on his face says anything. Junhee blinks at him. Donghun’s now thinking about how he wants to spread Junhee out on their bed and eat him out until he’s shaking and crying. His dick is definitely interested too.</p><p>“Fine,” and there’s a glint in Junhee’s eyes that has Donghun grinning. “Let’s make a bet. Whoever can keep their hands to themselves in the shower the longest. You get to eat me out or I get my turn to fuck you.”</p><p>“Deal.” </p><p>Junhee drags Donghun into the bathroom. One of them is willing to lose the bet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>